Broken Wing
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Kaoru adalah sayap kanan. Hikaru adalah sayap kiri. Dan karena cinta, sayap kiripun lenyap, sayap kananpun rusak. Hikaru/Kaoru fanfic. My 1st fanfic here. Warnings inside. RnR? :)


**Broken Wing**

**Pairing : HikaKao**

**Disclaimer : Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori. This FF belongs to me.**

**Warnings : Shou-ai. Twincest. Poem. Don't like, don't read.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku sayap kanan_

_Kau sayap kiri_

_Kita berdampingan_

_Tak pernah seorang diri_

_Mengepakkan sayap bersama_

_Kita terbang menuju ladang bersemi_

_Tertawa_

_Tak ingin sendiri_

_Bersama_

_Kita pasti_

_Selamanya_

_Menantang takdir_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mencintai Kaoru—adikku yang paling kusayang di dunia!" itu ucapan Hikaru Hitachiin pada adik kembar identiknya, Kaoru Hitachiin. Wajahnya benar-benar bahagia ketika mengucapkannya, tak ada kebohongan—hanya ada ketulusan.

Kaoru tersenyum lebar, "Aku pun mencintai Hikaru—lebih, lebih dari Hikaru mencintaiku! Ahaha!" balasnya.

Hikaru memeluk adiknya sayang, "Tidak mungkin cintaku padamu kalah oleh cintamu padaku, Kaoru. Aku ini kakak kembarmu, loh~"

Pemuda berambut coklat dengan wajah yang persis dengan sang lawan bicara hanya menampilkan senyum usil, "Ckckck," ia menggoyangkan jemari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri—seakan memberi tahu Hikaru bahwa ia sama sekali tidak benar tentang hal itu. "Adik itu selalu mencintai Kakaknya, lebih dari dirinya sendiri, oke?"

Dan mereka tertawa bersama. Hikaru memberi kecupan di dahi adiknya dan Kaoru membalas mencium pipi sang Kakak dengan sayang.

"Kita akan bersama selamanya~" mereka bersamaan mengatakannya.

Bagai mengucap janji.

Mengucap sumpah.

Sayap mereka melebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku sayap kanan_

_Kau sayap kiri_

_Kita akan bersama_

_Kita sudah berjanji_

_Bersumpah_

_Pada diri_

_Kau kokoh_

_Maka aku pun akan kokoh_

_Kau rapuh_

_Aku akan hancur_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau Hikaru," Haruhi menunjuk pada salah satu si kembar, "Dan ini Kaouru." Ia menunjuk si kembar lainnya. Gadis yang menyamar sebagai lelaki di Ouran itu mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Bhuu, bhuu, salah. Yang ini Kaoru, yang ini Hikaru!" si kembar membalas jawaban Haruhi.

Haruhi menggeleng, menyebabkan rambut coklat kehitamannya bergoyang, "Aku tidak mungkin salah."

Dan Kaoru yakin seratus persen bahwa Hikaru menatap punggung Haruhi yang berlalu pergi dengan mata takjub dan mulut yang menganga.

Gadis itu sanggup membedakan mereka.

Sanggup berarti mampu merobohkan dunia mereka. Dunia hanya ada dua; dunia si kembar dan dunia orang lain. Dan gadis itu berhasil merusak pembatas tersebut.

Pembatas yang amat sangat dijaga oleh Kaoru, namun ditunggu kehancurannya dari dalam hati oleh sang Kakak, Hikaru.

"Hikaru," panggil Kaoru pelan. Ia menggamit seujung kecil baju Kakak kembarnya.

Hikaru menoleh, mendapati adiknya yang sedang tertunduk, "Hm?"

"Kita akan... _selalu _bersama, '_kan_?" tanyanya lirih.

Sang Kakak membelalakkan matanya. Ia melihat adiknya yang masih tertunduk, kemudian ia mengacak pelan rambut adiknya, "Bodoh. Tentu saja. Sekarang, ayo pulang, Kaoru." Hikaru tersenyum lebar.

Kaoru mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap sebentar senyum sang Kakak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Ya."

Mereka berjalan dengan santai di koridor—namun kali ini berbeda. Mereka tidak berdampingan dan serasi. Kaoru berjalan di belakang Hikaru.

"Kuharap bisa selamanya bersama, Kak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku sayap kanan_

_Kau?_

_Apakah kau sayap kiriku?_

_Aku tak bisa merasakan_

_Kehadiranmu_

_Apa kau sayap kiriku?_

_Sekali lagi aku bertanya_

_Kau hanya menoleh_

_Membuat sayapmu terkepak_

_Kau tersenyum_

_Aku tersenyum_

_Aneh_

_Aku menangis._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau menyukainya," suara Kaoru bergetar, namun ia hanya bisa tersenyum.

Hikaru mengangguk, "Ya, aku menyukai Haruhi lebih dari apapun."

Kaoru menjulurkan kedua tangannya, telapaknya kemudian membelai wajah kembarannya dengan sayang, "Pergilah. Kejar cintamu, Hikaru."

Hikaru ingin menangis—begitu pula dengan Kaoru, "Tapi Kaoru—"

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Hikaru, membuatnya berhenti bersuara sejenak. Adik kembarnya menciumnya, "Kebahagiaan Hikaru adalah segalanya bagiku. Karena itu, kejar Haruhi."

Sang Kakak menempelkan keningnya pada kening sang Adik, "Terima kasih." Dan ia pun pergi.

Meninggalkan Kaoru.

Kaoru menangis. Tanpa suara sama sekali.

Ia tak lagi tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku sayap kanan_

_Aku tak punya lagi sayap kiri_

_Sayap kiri menghilang_

_Lenyap_

_Ditelan oleh cinta_

_Sayap kanan sendiri_

_Tak ada lagi sayap kiri_

_Ia tak bisa terbang_

_Tak bisa ke ladang bersemi_

_Semuanya hancur_

_Sayap kirinya lenyap_

_Sayap kananku rusak_

_Bulunya rontok_

_Tulangnya patah_

_Kemudian tersayat_

_Aku sayap kanan_

_Aku menangis_

_Sendiri_

_Tak bersamamu_

_Wahai sayap kiriku_

_Wahai cintaku_

_Kamu pergi_

_Entah kemana_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**My 1st fanfic di fandom Ouran. Hai hai semuanya~ 8D **dan gue kasih _hurt/comfort/semi-angsty_ gini. Ahahaha, _Imma not gomen_. **LOL**_ literally_ ini pelampiasan dan pikiran gue dalam hubungan si kembar. **:")** gue ini _twincest fetish_ stadium 4 dan kemudian _twincest_ mereka rusak karena kedatangan Haruhi dan gue cuma bisa sakit hati**. :"""")** dan pengobatan gue terpaku pada **KyoKao** yang belom bisa gue bikin dan cuma ada beberapa biji di _fandom_ Indo. **#sedih **_well, _kira" kayak gitulah** curhatan **gue**. LOL**

**Akhir kata, **_**mind to review my 1st fanfic here, guys**_**? :D**


End file.
